N.R.G. Weapon
The is the second of Major Fletcher's two weapons used against the AI enemy, and uses high-voltage energy attacks in lieu of physical projectiles. When first issued to Fletcher, the N.R.G. Weapon only has the first setting installed:the Tempest Plasma Rifle. Like the CRN Firearm, the N.R.G. Weapon will regenerate ammunition if it ever falls below 100 charges. However, this limited ammunition will restrict the use of higher-powered weapon settings. Weapon Settings Plasma Rifle :Primary Fire: Tempest Plasma Accelerator The Tempest setting is the NRG Weapon's default configuration, which Fletcher starts with at the beginning of Hard Reset. The Tempest fires a volley of high-energy plasma projectiles at a rapid rate. These projectiles travel distances at a slower speed than the C.L.N.'s Assault Rifle rounds, but they deal more damage to rogue A.I.'s. :Secondary Mode: Typhoon Plasma Condenser The Typhoon upgrade adds a secondary feature to the Plasma Rifle configuration which allows Fletcher to condense a large quantity of energy into a single, explosive projectile. This feature inflicts considerable damage, at the expense of slow firing and additional ammo consumption. When this module is installed, Fletcher's NRG crosshairs will have a meter added to the lefthand side. This meter shows three 'ticks' that represent the power (and subsequently, the damage) of a Typhoon charge shot. Each level costs five NRG Rounds, for a total of fifteen rounds at full power, plus an additional round of energy to fire the projectile. Each level of energy also increases the blast radius of the Typhoon's shots. The Typhoon makes the NRG Weapon versatile without requiring Fletcher to switch between weapon modes. First, Fletcher can still use the Tempest setting, even while the Typhoon is charging. However, the Typhoon's charge will 'pause' while the weapon is firing. Once firing stops though, the Typhoon will immediately resume charging. Second, Fletcher can cancel a Typhoon shot mid-charge (conserving ammo in the process) by either a) swapping the NRG Weapon's configuration for a different weapon type, or b) switching to the C.L.N. Firearm. With the Typhoon module installed, the Plasma Rifle setting can serve as both a high DPS (Damage-per-Second) and high 'burst damage' weapon simultaneously. :Upgrade: Storm Magnetic Sling The Storm upgrade passively upgrades the firing speed and projectile velocity of the Tempest setting, making its shots more comparable to the speed of the CLN Assault Rifle. Additionally, if the Typhoon module is installed, its charging rate is increased as well. Shock Blaster :Primary Fire: Hammer Electric Taser The Hammer setting converts the NRG Weapon into a short-range electric 'stun-gun', firing bolts of arcing electricity in a roughly cone-shaped area directly in front of Fletcher. The Hammer does relatively low damage very quickly, and 'auto-targets' multiple enemies within its limited range. Thus, the Hammer is a popular choice for dealing with large groups of weak, fast-moving AI's. :Secondary Mode: Anvil EMP Generator The secondary mode fires an Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) that temporarily scrambles the circuits of any rogue AI's caught in its blast, stunning them for a brief period of time. While dealing no damage, it pairs well with other, more powerful weapons to slow down larger, stronger opponents like the Gorillas. :Upgrade: Tongs Telsa Coil The Tongs upgrade passively upgrades the range of both the Hammer arc taser and the Anvil EMP generator. Electric Mortar :Primary Fire: Viper Electric Launcher The Viper upgrade converts the NRG Weapon into a plasma-based grenade launcher, which fires a super-dense burst of plasma in a steep arc. When it collides with an enemy or solid object, it immediately explodes in a short-lived storm of electricity, similar to the Shock Blaster's discharge. :Secondary Mode: Python Stasis Grenade The Python upgrade allows the NRG Weapon to fire a grenade-like projectile that causes a 'bubble' of distorted time on impact. Enemies inside the bubble are severely slowed for the duration of the stasis effect, allowing Fletcher to more easily hit them with other weapons. The duration of the Stasis effect is indicated on Fletcher's Head's-Up Display (HUD) as a gradually-decreasing meter on his crosshairs. :Upgrade: Cobra High Capacitors The Cobra upgrade passively increases the area and duration of both the Viper electric grenades, and the Python stasis grenades. Railgun :Primary Fire: Wasp Particle Compressor The Wasp is a unique weapon, in that it does not maneuver around terrain, but instead fires directly through it. The rail-gun setting fires an extremely accurate beam of high-energy particles which can penetrate multiple foes, as well as terrain, making enemies behind cover as vulnerable as those in the open. Each shot, while pinpoint accurate and very powerful, also comes with a very slow refire rate. :Secondary Mod: Sting X-Ray Scope The secondary fire adds a magnifying scope to the Wasp railgun, but with the added ability of using X-Ray imagining to determine what is on the other side of solid objects. Thus, Fletcher can use the scope to remain behind cover and fire through it, or detect enemies hidden behind walls or around corners. :Upgrade: Venom Charging Turbine The Venom module improves the refire rate of the Railgun setting, allowing for more frequent shots and shorter periods of vulnerability while firing. Smartgun :Primary Fire: Horus Guidance System The Horus 'Smartgun' system is unlike most weapons; it fires terrain-penetrating plasma projectiles that automatically gravitate towards the nearest opponent. In a way, the projectiles behave like a plasma-based version of a heat-seeking missile. :Secondary Mode: Thor Targeting Device The secondary fire mode locks onto a specific target under Fletcher's crosshairs, and fires a volley of several Smartgun projectiles at once. These shots will seek out the specified target only, doing their best to hit it. The Target-Lock feature is best for specifying one very tough target, rather than wasting Smartgun shots on auto-targeting waves of weaker enemies. :Upgrade: Perun Fusion Cell The Perun Fusion Cell improves the damage of all Smartgun projectiles.